With game programs and the like, displaying a character that is an object in a real manner has been desired. Means of representing characters in a real manner include a skeleton animation technique (refer to PTL 1 for example). In skeleton animation, the bones of a skeleton model with each part being a bone are covered with a surface called a skin to provide expression.
Next, a technique called skinning is applied to the expression of the surface movement of the skin, further enhancing real expression.
Skinning is a method of deforming the skin by making it follow the movement of the bones constituting a skeleton.
In addition, a technique is known in which the hand finger part of a taken image is detected on the taken image taken with a camera or the like and a GUI (Graphical User Interface) member is displayed on the detected hand finger part, thereby using the image of the hand finger part as a pointer (refer to PTL 2 for example).
According to this technique, a user can execute GUI operations such as instruction, selection, and movement onto a GUI member displayed on a taken image.